


Collection

by SimonsPen



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsPen/pseuds/SimonsPen
Summary: A collection of Jeffrey Dean Morgan One Shots written by me.They can include smut or just some cute fluff, so please read the warning before each chapter.I'm always open for suggestions and requests :)





	Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Negan tries to make you come with a little dirty talk.

It's getting ridiculous as Negan follows you through Alexandria like a lost puppy again. The intense staring in your neck starting to make you nervous with your palms getting sweaty and your heartbeat increased to a maximum.  
He's waiting until you're reaching the shadow of the house before he's grabbing your waist and pulls you to him. His broad chest pressed to your back as he purrs against your ear.

"You want me." 

No word is leaving your mouth, because of what he just said and what you feel on your left butt cheek growing. He's hard, big and you about to squirm away. But he's holding you tightly.  
Hot breath tickles your ear as he bends forward, beard scraping over the sensitive neck and sending a shudder down your spine. 

"I can't stop thinking about how I fuck you." 

You gasp quietly as hot blood rushing through your veins down to your lower abdomen. With both hands you claw on his wrists, trying to wiggle free. But the only effect is that he growls as your ass rubs over his erection. 

"Also thinking about if your little cunt is clean shaven or not. But it wouldn't fucking matter when I drink from you like from a good bourbon." 

"Negan, please." You whimper.   
Wetness builds between your labia, moistens your panties in silky arousal. To make the situation worse you catch a glimpse of Rick and Carl who walk by, but thank god, don't see you. 

"Yeah, you like that, don't you? Taking you from behind like a damn animal." 

Another pathetic noise leaving your mouth as you press the thighs together, trying to put some pressure on the sweet spot. Your eyes falling shut as pictures building in your brain and you just let it go. 

"I want to cream that tight little hole of yours or do you prefer a big load in your eager mouth?" 

"My-my hole.. shit." You bite back a moan.   
Shamelessly you slide the thighs together, wanting and trying to rub your clit on the denim as more and more juice dripping in your underwear. 

"You're about to come, don't ya? Think about how I pound my dick in you, fast and hard. Or you prefer it slow?" 

"Fast." You almost beg, not caring if he'd take you any minute against the house wall in the middle of Alexandria.   
Picture of sweaty bodies running through your mind with Negan on top, his huskily dark voice groaning your name. His hot, pulsing cock spilling his seed in your throbbing pussy while his mouth and tongue doing forbidden things.   
You hear him curse, feeling his hand over your mouth as you come with a cry of pleasure. 

"Fuck girl, you made a damn mess in my pants." 

A deep chuckle reaching your ears while your body spasm from the aftermath of your orgasm. You want to turn around and drag him in the house like he dragged Rick and screw him. Or he screws you, you don't care as long as you can feel him.   
But suddenly he pulls back and walks away like nothing happened, probably with the big shit eating grin on his face.


End file.
